Forbidden
by write4evr
Summary: Rosalie Hale may seem perfect, but she's not. Like everyone else, she has a secret that no one knows but her. She's in love with someone who she can't be with. Someone...forbidden.  Better then it sounds, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! You wanna see what happens when I get random and want to start something new? Well if you do, then READ! :P**

**Chapter One**

In my life time there wasn't one person I couldn't have. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm irresistible. Even in life I was, and now as a vampire I am even more so. Because I was beautiful in life, I am even more beautiful in…death. Can it be called death, being a vampire? I think so. Some might call it a new life. I call it an eternal prison.

Anyway, I wasn't easy to say 'no' to. I almost always got what I wanted.

Until now.

I've always been…interested in very different things. All I wanted in life was to be loved…and one other thing. No one knew what it was except for me. We all have secrets. Why shouldn't I?

What was my secret? Well I wanted to be loved…but not only loved by a boy. No, I wanted to be loved by a girl. And not in a friendly way.

I'm Rosalie Hale, and I like girls. No one knew but me. Except for maybe Edward if he pries in my head and sees what I think about from time to time. But I don't think he does. I don't think Edward listens to _any_ of our thoughts unless he has to.

I was interested in girls in life as well as in death. I was attracted to one of my best friends when I was alive. But when I saw her with her husband and her little boy one night I became jealous and wanted a life like that, so my interest in girls dropped a little. Then it sparked a bit after I became a vampire, and dropped completely when I found Emmett. I was happy to be with him for a long time. And I still am, don't get me wrong. It's just that…it's not enough anymore.

It hasn't been enough for ten years. I've never actually _been_ with a girl, but I've been attracted to a few. I've even thought about Alice in…that way. But all of these girls have just been something to look at, to think about. I've never actually felt anything serious about them.

In fact I've never felt serious about anyone except Emmett…until now. One little human girl has totally caught my attention…and of course I could never be with her. Not only was she human, but I saw the way she looked at Edward, and the way he looked at her. If he loves her-and even more important if she's _straight_- then there isn't much I can do. Plus I can't forget about Emmett. Though this girl is completely enchanting and I think I love her in a weird love at first sight way, I still love Emmett as well.

And another thing: She's so…tempting. Her scent is…unbelievable. She smells _so good_…like flowers or something. I don't know if I'd be able to help myself if I got to close to her. I don't know if it would be worth the risk.

And even as I think that a small part of me thinks that it would be worth the risk…

I suppress an annoyed sigh and snuggle closer to Emmett, trying to get that stupid girl out of my head. I looked out of the window and stared at the moon. I wonder if she's still awake…but no, it's late and a school night. Emmett and I might be lying in bed to play the part but we don't actually need sleep. We _can't _sleep. But she can so I'm assuming that's what she's doing.

Tonight was one of the only nights I was glad I couldn't sleep, because I knew it I could I'd dream of her.

The pale skinned, brown eyed, brown haired Bella Swan.

**Alrighty…so I know this kinda sucks. I got inspired to write something like this last night while talking to this one friend of mine though and ya…just thought I'd share it, see if even one person likes it. :) But ya…um…what else was I going to say…ya I don't remember. Have I said that I don't like this very much yet? No? Yes? Ah well either way now you know :D So…review. Tell me how bad it was. LUV YALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright well I got a couple awesome sauce reviews so I'm continuing with this for the people who care! Lol…Anyway! Here's chapter two! ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! :D**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I stepped out of the car into the foggy rain and was instantly hit with that intoxicating, floral smell of her blood. I tried not to tense up because I knew that Emmett would sense it if I did, but I couldn't help it, she was too close to _not_ get tense. Emmett shot me a questioning look, but I ignored it and started walking towards the school instead. Emmett followed me, gratefully not pressing the matter of why I was so tense right now further.

Alice skipped by, one of Jasper's hands in her own, laughing about God only knows what. I looked at them, almost jealously. I wanted the days back when Emmett was enough to make me feel that happy. That thought, of course, put my mind back on Bella, and once she was there she wouldn't leave. It was obsessive and weird…and felt right, in an odd way.

I glanced behind me and caught her eye. I gasped quietly and my eyes narrowed on instinct. She bit her lip and looked away. I turned my head and walked a bit quicker. Emmett matched my pace without asking questions, though I knew he must have been curious about my reaction to Bella. Not that he knew I'd been looking at Bella…or at least I hoped he didn't. I focused on the other people around me, and one conversation stood out from the rest. Can you guess who it was between?

"Did I…do something to her?" I knew that voice a bit too well. A voice I knew even better answered back harshly. "No, you didn't. Just ignore her." Edward said. Oh God…she thought I was glaring at her. I mean, I _was_ glaring at her, but not because I didn't like her I glared at her because I _do_ like her and it was an accident and…ah shit…

The day I got that girl to believe I didn't hate her would be the day pigs flew.

The day passed in the same slow, dull, repetitive way it always did. I didn't have a single class with Bella, and for that I was thankful. She's just too tempting and distracting for me to be around her.

As much as I hated to think about her and Edward together, I had to give him credit for being able to be with her without eating her. I don't know if I'd have the same self control. I'd definitely try though, if I ever got the chance.

Once Edward and Bella were in my head they wouldn't leave. I thought about how…just not right they were for each other, but how happy she made him. And then I thought of the mistakes he was making. Mistakes that I would never make with her if she was mine.

Turning her after graduation is going to be one of the most idiotic things he's ever done. If Bella was mine then I would never so that, even if it meant not being able to be with her forever. I had my humanity taken away from me, and I'd never take someone else's away from them.

Not under and circumstances.

When the last bell finally rung and I was getting into the car with Emmett I heard Edward call my name. I turned around, one of my hands on the open car door, while Emmett turned the radio and pretended to not listen. I noticed vaguely that Bella was driving home in her truck. Without Edward. By herself. Wow, amazing. He was letting her off the leash he had her on. "Ya?" I ask, trying not to sound moody. "Bella is coming over later tonight. We're doing a project together in science that we need to work on. So I'm asking you now to _please_ not treat her badly." He said, sounding annoyed. I gave him a look. "Whatever." I snapped, and then I got into Emmett's car and slammed the door.

He backed up and drove out of the driveway, obviously knowing that I was in a bad mood because he didn't say anything.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Bella later tonight. Maybe I could hide in my room and avoid her. I held in a groan and leaned my head against the would-be-cold-if-I-could-feel-it window. She was making my 'life' so, _so _complicated.

I'd never loved anyone more annoying than her.

**Mmmkay, kind of a sucky chapter, but I had to put it in there so I could write chapter three. So, review so I can update cuz I won't update if I get no lovely reviews. :) Luv ya!**


End file.
